Saber (Fate/Reverse: Höllenritterlied)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= ハーボー |alignment= Neutral Good |phantasm= A |strength= A |endurance= B |agility= C |mana= B |luck= A |cskill1= Riding |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= B |skill1= Charisma |skill1value= A |skill2= Mana Burst |skill2value= B |skill3= Instinct |skill3value= B |np1= Nagelring |np1target= Anti-Fortress |np1rank= A}}|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 6'2"|weight = 193 lbs|birthp = Austria|hairc = Blonde|eyec = Blue|armament = Greatsword, shield|likes = Altera, alcohol|dislikes = Hell Knight|talent = Drawing, stability|enemy = Himself|imagecol = Regal gold|Bloodline = |Sister= }}}}Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is a Saber-class Servant who appears in the Höllenritterlied DLC story of Fate/Reverse, being one of the story's main characters and the one whose connection with the [https://tmfatefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Revenant#Hell_Knight Hell Knight] Revenant (the titular character of Höllenritterlied) is the most deepest. He eventually becomes a Servant for the Protagonist. Profile Identity Saber's True Name is Theodoric the Great (セオドリック・ザ・グレート, Seodorikku za Gurēto), the famous King of Goths (ゴス王, Gosu Ō) and also known as King of the Ostrogoths (オストロゴスの王, Osotorogosu no Ō). He was the founder of the Ostrogothic Kingdom of Italy, serving as its first king, along with being a regent of the Visigoths and an influential patrician of the Eastern Roman Empire (later Byzantine Empire), which made him a ruler of many Gothic realms that stretched from the Adriatic Sea to the Atlantic Ocean. Saber also serves as the historical origin of the legendary mythological figure, Dietrich von Bern (ディートリヒ・フォン・ベルン, Dītorihi fon Berun). It is sometimes said that after a great destroyer reduced a once magnificent empire, Saber's kingdom is what rose from the empire's ashes. Saber was born a year after the death of Attila the Hun, his father was [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theodemir_(Ostrogothic_king) Theodemir], who was a Germanic nobleman at the time. As a child, Saber was taken to Constantinople, the new capital of the Eastern Roman Empire, as a hostage to ensure the loyalty of the Ostrogoths that Theodemir lead under the rule of Emperor Leo I. The emperor treated Saber well and Saber would be educated by the best teachers in the capital. Saber would return to his homeland at the age of 15 where he would serve under his father Theodemir who became the Ostrogoth King. Shortly aftewards, a neighbouring king leader to unlawfully extend his authority into other domains, including that under Saber's father, so Saber led an army to defeat the neighbouring king and claimed the king's land as his own. Saber would continue to fight and defeat any rival Goths and enemies of the empire that came to invade. Eventually, Saber would succeed his father as the King of the Ostrogoths. Shortly after becoming king, Saber would be embroiled in a conflict with the Roman Emperor Zeno, who had been attempting to get all the Gothic tribes to revolt against each other. After much battling between Saber and the emperor, Saber eventually began attacking Constantinople, successfully emerging victorious though he decided not to claim the city for himself, instead he acquired more power and resources from the capital. Saber would turn his attention west to Rome where the barbaric military leader [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Odoacer Odoacer] had overthrown the emperor of the Western Roman Empire and made himself [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_of_Italy King of Italy]. Emperor Zeno urged Saber to slay Odoacer, Saber succeeded in doing so after capturing the city of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ravenna Ravenna], which would become the new capital of Saber's very own kingdom, though he was still only a viceroy of the Eastern Roman Empire. After founding his own kingdom, Saber would begin his extension of it, either through alliance via marriage or settling disputes with force. By 523, the Ostrogothic Kingdom stretched from the Balkan lands to the Atlantic ocean, but in his final years his relationship with the Eastern Roman Empire were deteriorating. When his sister Amalafrida was murdered by Hilderic, leader of the Vandals, Saber sought revenge against Hilderic, but he unfortunate suffered from an infection during the preparations and it eventually claimed his life. Saber's grandson would be the one to succeed Saber, however the kingdom that Saber had founded would be short-lived and eventually split apart into multiple kingdoms. Appearance Saber completely appears in full armor that looks part-Roman, part-Germanic. His helm has a Roman statue-looking face on the front and also has a Gothic-looking crown at the top, while his black cape also comes with a fur collar and has a white kingly design on the back. His body armor, gauntlets and leggings are a Roman gold color and have Germanic designs that are black. Along with his greatsword, Nagelring, Saber also carries a round shield with a thick golden edge with and a silver inner center. Beneath Saber's helm is a man looking his late 20's to early 30's with long blonde hair and short full beard with his eyes are blue. His face tends to be considered really attractive to some female Servants that cannot help but be caught off guard by it. Personality Saber is a far-sighted and noble king, a man who acted for the sake to make his own kingdom prosperous even if some of his methods when he was alive were above the extreme. He is a figure who would rather end a conflict with a more diplomatic solution rather than excessive force, though he would not hesitate to fight if it comes down to it. Saber's policies and stance made him popular among his people for a very long time, his goal of strengthening a unified kingdom never wavering until his final days in life. Though the two have no such connection with one another, Saber considers Altera as "Great Father" (and in turn gets called "Thidrek" by her) and is dedicated in fighting in her name alongside Asterios against the Forces of Kriemhild. He is aware of who the Hell Knight is and understands why the Revenant has such an incredible hatred for him, but Saber has already resolved himself in slaying the Hell Knight before he makes things more difficult for himself, Altera and Kriemhild. Role Saber has been fighting alongside Altera in Vanaheim against the Soldat Army of Kriemhild, while at the same time he has been repeatedly attacked by the Hell Knight Revenant who appears every now and again. Because the Hell Knight claims many Soldats as his own and is always seen where Saber is, the Servants under Kriemhild's command believe that Saber and the Hell Knight are colluding together in a bid to assist Altera. The tide of the ongoing war in Vanaheim eventually changes when the Protagonist's party eventually arrives and decide to side with Altera in a bid to stop the fighting between the two factions. The Protagonist, Saber, Altera and Brynhildr all agree that the Hell Knight is the enemy that must be stopped, but first they must try to convince Kriemhild that they aren't the real enemies. Abilities As the historical figure whose exploits became the very inspiration for the legend that is Dietrich von Bern, Saber is a very powerful Servant. Servants of the Saber-class are considered the most outstanding among the seven classes and Saber himself is yet another prime example that lives up to that very image. As with all Sabers, he has the Riding and Magic Resistance Class Skills. For Personal Skills, Saber has Charisma, his highest ranked Personal Skill, Mana Burst and finally Instinct. Saber's one and only Noble Phantasm is the sword Nagelring, a greatsword that is an Anti-Fortress which wouldn't be possible in the hands of Dietrich, however as Saber is the origin of the legend of Dietrich he gets a more refined version of Nagelring. Although it is not a Noble Phantasm, Saber is well adapt in using his shield to defend himself or parry oncoming attacks. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Austrian Heroic Spirits Category:Saber Category:Saber-class Servants Category:King